Noctis Too OP Plz Nerf!
by Lets Do That Again
Summary: Because the power gap is ridiculous.


Noctis Too OP Plz Nerf!

 **Tekken is the property of Bandai Namco. Final Fantasy XV is the property of Square Enix**

 **Verse 1:**

Lars dove to the side, narrowly avoiding the yellow laser barreling towards him. He swept his gaze forward, glaring at Kazuya Mishima, his half-brother, in all his demonic glory.

The mad CEO of G Corporation smirked smugly as his purple bat-like wings beat twice, lifting him into the air. "You've grown _weak_ , brother _,_ " he man sneered, before scoffing, "But what did I expect, given the fact you've surrounded yourself with children".

"Did he just call us children?"

"Not the most important thing right now, Prompto!"

Lars shifted his gaze to his left, wincing at the state of his four companions, Prompt, Gladio, Ignis, and Noctis. He had no idea where they came from; hell, he only ran into them because they'd almost killed Kuma based on a misunderstanding. But now, Gladio and Ignis were helping Prompto stand to his feet—perhaps wanting to be together when Kazuya finished toying with them all—and Noctis carefully moved closer.

Lars shook his head, "I'm sorry I got you all into this; I never expected he'd grow this strong in such a short time".

Noctis shook his head, "Don't worry about it," he said in a surprisingly confident tone, "I've got a trick or two up my sleeve".

Lars smiled mirthlessly, "I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I'm afraid this is the end".

But still, Noctis smiled. "Nah, watch this".

Before Lars could ask what Noctis meant, blue light burst out from Noctis's chest, along with the sound of glass shattering. But the most surprising addition—because the light show just looked like a color-swapped 'Rage Art', as he'd heard Heihachi call it once—the part that made Lars stumble back in shock, was the plethora of translucent, blue weapons that materialized around the young man, slowly circling him.

Kazuya cocked a brow, "What's this?" he, honestly, curiously, asked "Some sort of light sh-!" Kazuya cut himself off, ducking to the right as an ethereal blade shot past him at a blistering speed. He would have flown away, were it not for the sudden appearance of Noctis to his left. Before the devil could react, Noctis grabbed the blade, sinking it into Kazuya. He roared, both in pain and anger, swiping at Noctis, only for the empowered youth to warp out of view. Kazuya howled as he felt a blade slice into his back; he whirled around, letting out a low groan as a hammer slammed into his gut, hurling him down into the ground.

Noctis looked over his shoulder as dust rose from Kazuya's impact zone, "You ready?"

Lars stared dumbly at Noctis, barely registering the other three shouting in confirmation.

Suddenly, Noctis disappeared from view. Thankfully, he wasn't gone for long, as he, and his friends, reappeared in front of Kazuya, who'd just gotten up with a booming bellow. As the dust cleared, his face was set in a heavy snarl, eyes simmering with rage as he glared at the quartet standing before him.

Noctis swept his arm to the side, "Let's go!" he cried.

Kazuya spread his wings, energy sparking in his eyes; but, once more, he was slammed into the earth, this time by an axe-wielding Gladio.

Lars could only look on in awe and disbelief as these four young men took turns slamming their weapons—which included what looked like a goddamn chainsaw!—onto the prone Mishima.

Finally, after a solid minute of brutal pummeling, the four stopped their assault. As they took a moment to congratulate themselves on a job well done, Lars stumbled forward, disbelieving.

Noctis was the first to notice the incredulous Swede, and he opted to wave to the man, "Hey! Got anything to keep this guy restrained?"

Lars gawked wide-eyed at Noctis, "He's alive?!"

Noctis shrugged, "Don't think so, but didn't you say he was dumped in a volcano once?"

Lars stared at Kazuya, then at Noctis, then back at Kazuya. Numb, he reached into his pocket, sending a quick message to Lee to get some restraints ready.

 **Verse 2** :

Noctis shook his head, "Don't worry about it," he said in a surprisingly confident tone, "I've got a trick or two up my sleeve".

Lars smiled mirthlessly, "I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I'm afra—?!" Lars paused in alarm as the sky took on a reddish hue, bits of light floating around them. He quickly turned to Kazuya, bracing for an attack; but one look at Kazuya showed he was just as perplexed by the current development as he was.

"Huh," Lars turned back to Noctis, "Wasn't expecting this".

"W-what was that?"

Noctis chuckled, "Oh, you're gonna love this".

Before Lars could ask another question, he heard Prompto call out, "Got 100 Gil on Titan".

To which Gladio responded, "Please, Ramuh's the most reliable".

And Ignis finished the short conversation with the curt reply, "I highly doubt the gods appreciate you turning their divine favors into a game".

"… _Wait, did he just say_ —"

"Gah!" Lars turned his attention back to Noctis, frowning as the young man curled in on himself, seemingly in pain.

"Hah!" Gladio shouted, "Winner, winner!" Prompting Prompto to pout and moan.

Lars, skeptical as all hell, turned to face the two, only to fall back in shock as a massive arm draped in purple cloth came roaring into view, and then immediately pulled back. Lars followed the arm—barely noticing Noctis held in the enormous being's grip—instead focusing on the equally giant man hovering high in the sky, with a wizardly beard, wearing an ornate purple robe, wielding a tall golden scepter which, and Lars had to squint to see, had a unicorn head on its pommel.

The massive man shifted his gaze to the young man in his grip, then to Kazuya, who'd shaken off his bewilderment faster than his half-brother, flying up to meet the giant man.

The giant lifted his scepter, raising it to meet the stormy clouds which Lars did not recall being there scant seconds ago. Lightning struck the scepter, coiling around it, and as the giant raised his electrified scepter, it was struck once more, light and energy sparking wildly off of it.

All the while, Kazuya flew up to meet him, demonic energy pooling, coalescing in his eyes.

The giant raised his staff, and Kazuya reared his head back. Then, Kazuya unleashed his energy beam on the giant, and the giant launched his staff at Kazuya.

The two attacks met, and Kazuya's assault was demolished.

The devil-man couldn't so much as flinch as the staff slammed into him, piercing his chest, crashing down into the earth. Then—and this focred Lars to avert his gaze—the staff erupted, electricity bursting everywhere, scorching the air and earth.

Then, the lightshow ceased, the staff disappeared, and Kazuya was left lying in a smoking crater.

Lars stared in disbelief at the sight before him, idly noticing Noctis land to his left.

Slowly, the Swede turned to Noctis, "…Wh-wh-what was that?"

Noctis pat his pants, dusting them off, "That was Ramuh".

"A-a-and who is he?"

Noctis smirked, "A friend of the family".

Before Lars could stammer out another question, Gladio called out, "Hey, you think he's dead?"

To which Prompto responded, "Don't know, but I got some great pictures!"

 **Verse 3:**

Noctis shook his head, "Don't worry about it," he said in a surprisingly confident tone, "I've got a trick or two up my sleeve".

Lars smiled mirthlessly, "I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I'm afraid this is the end".

But still, Noctis smiled. "Nah, watch this".

The young man held out his right hand, and a ring on his finger—which Lars hadn't noticed before—glowed blue, crystalline shards floating around it.

Across from them, Kazuya crossed his arms, haughtily cocking a brow, "Oh, what's this? A lightshow?" he then laughed, a booming, haunting mockery of laughter, but laughter nonetheless.

That is, until he heard glass crack behind him.

Kazuya whirled around, gasping at the sight of reality breaking in front of him. Then, reality shattered.

Kazuya immediately jumped back, wings beating furiously to escape this…abnormality, this breech in the natural order. He flew about five meters ahead, and started to chuckle, until he felt a pull on his legs.

He looked down, and his heart stopped when he saw his legs engulfed in a harsh white light, elongating to reach the crack in reality.

Kazuya roared furiously (and in panic, not that he would ever admit it) and flapped his wings harder. But it was all for naught, as soon his whole body was engulfed in light, and he disappeared into the crack in reality.

Lars was forced to avert his gaze as Kazuya was engulfed in the harsh light; now, he could only stare dumbly at the spot where Kazuya used to be.

Nocits clapped Lars on the shoulder (with his ring hand, Lars thought with a shudder), "Well, what'd I tell you?"

 **Verse 3.2:**

Kazuya immediately jumped back, wings beating furiously to escape this…abnormality, this breech in the natural order. He flew five meters, ten meters, fifteen meters away, coming to a stop just above Lars and Noctis.

Kazuya turned back to the break in reality, sneering as it collapsed in on itself.

He glared down at Noctis, "Nice trick!" he reared his head back, yellow energy forming in front of his eyes, "But I'm done pla—" and then he disappeared in a puff of smoke and red sparks.

While Lars jumped back at the man's disappearance, Ignis let out a sigh, "For the record, Noct, I'd rather not have gray hair until I'm at least 40".

Noctis rolled his eyes, turning to the spectacled blonde "So I got a little caught off guard when he escaped Alterna, sue me".

Gladio cocked a brow, "Uh, isn't forty a little young for gray hair, Iggy?"

Prompto snickered, "He is _Noctis's_ butler".

Ignis readjusted his glasses, " _Chamberlain_ ," the man corrected.

Noctis chuckled, clapping Lars on the shoulder (the Swede barely suppressing the urge to flinch), "Hey, you said you had a safe house nearby?"

Lars nodded slowly, pointing to the North.

"Great!" Noctis started walking forward, "I'm bushed".

 **A/N: Just something I thought of after both rewatching Tekken 7's 'Noctis' trailer and killing three Bandersnatches with Alterna.**


End file.
